finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy IX allusions
Final Fantasy IX was intended, in many ways, to be a salute to the history of the series, and as such, it is filled with allusions and references to previous games. One of the most apparent is the similarity of the playable characters to the classic job classes of previous games, most notably Vivi to the Black Mage of the original Final Fantasy. In the translation to English, not all of the various names and references matched up to those used in the previous English-language releases. Because of this, many of the references with which the game abounds are missed by the non-Japanese audience. Some examples are included below. This is a list of these allusions organized by game. ''Final Fantasy Series *The normal battle theme's introduction bass line is similar to the first six games. This bass line is not used in the regular battle themes of ''Final Fantasy VII or Final Fantasy VIII. Similarly, the victory theme involves the typical melody after the initial fanfare, which was absent from Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy VIII. *An allusion to all three titles on the NES, several of the major cities include chapels, which were the foremost method of saving, reviving fallen party members, and healing one's HP and MP. **Alexandria's chapel is near the western dock, where Moogles Kupo, Stiltzkin, and Artemicion make appearances. **The chapel in Lindblum is located in the Business District and is undergoing maintenance. **Other locations, such as Gizamaluke's Grotto, Esto Gaza, Conde Petie, and the Cleyra Settlement, seem to be religious centers. None house chaplains offering services of game-saving or character revival, but the empty chapel in Alexandria holds the first location in the game where one can use a moogle to save one's game, use a Tent, or begin the Mognet sidequest. **Furthermore, scattered across all of Gaia are pools where the party can replenish their HP and MP at no expense, often occurring as natural or volcanic springs, but none reside within the aforementioned chapels. *As in the previous PlayStation games, Final Fantasy IX has a secret island location in the far corner of the world, not visible on any map. Unlike both Round Island and the Deep Sea Research Center, the game's strongest summon is not obtained in Chocobo's Paradise, though a Gold Chocobo is still the easiest means of getting there. ''Final Fantasy .]] *Garland shares his name with the main villain of the original game. The character Mikoto even goes so far as to mention later that, "Garland once tried to take control of the cycle of souls by force, but failed," similar to the first Garland's failure to control a cycle of time. *Mount Gulug was meant to be Gurgu Volcano, as seen in the original ''Final Fantasy, having a similar layout and dungeon music. The name is written in Japanese as グルグ, or "Gurugu". Interestingly, Mount Gulug in Final Fantasy IX was not originally from the planet of Gaia, but ended up warping there due to Garland's failed Fusion attempt to merge Gaia with another planet. *Princess Cornelia, a character in the I Want to be Your Canary play, is also named after a location in the original title. *The entire world map of Final Fantasy IX, Gaia itself, seems to be a tribute to the original game's topographic structure. All of the major landmasses are arranged in a manner similar to Final Fantasy, though nations and locales (save for the aforementioned exceptions) vary considerably. *The Pumice item in Final Fantasy IX, used to summon Ark, the massive, transforming airship, is known as "Fuyuuishi" (ふゆう石, or "floating stone"). In the original NES version of Final Fantasy, this item was translated as "FLOATER," and was used to lift the ancient airship from the desert. This bond is strengthened by the fact that Ark takes the form of an airship. *At the beginning of the game, during her escape, Princess Garnet's robe bears a strong likeness to the traditional White Mage's robe, a job that first appeared in the original Final Fantasy. *The four elemental fiends that protect the elemental shrines and are later fought in Memoria, are named Maliris, Tiamat, Kraken, and Lich, recalling their counterparts in the Final Fantasy. (In the anglicized version of Final Fantasy, the fiend of fire was called "Kary," although the name "Marilith" was restored in the Final Fantasy Origins version.) **Additionally, the way the fiends are encountered in Memoria as fixed encounters is a reference to the way that they were encountered in the past's Chaos Shrine in the original Final Fantasy. *Crystals are a recurring motif beginning with the original Final Fantasy. *When finding the potions to cure Cid, the items refer to the book of Matoya. *Jane is a reference to Queen Jayne, who was called Queen Jane in some translations. Queen Jayne's daughter is Princess Sarah, and Jane's daughter is Garnet, whose real name is Sarah, who became a princess after fleeing Madain Sari. *Alexandria Castle bears a resemblance to Castle Cornelia in Final Fantasy. *The Ice Cavern is possibly a reference to the Cavern of Ice from the original Final Fantasy. *After escaping the Evil Forest at the beginning of the game, the party takes control of Zidane, Garnet, Vivi, and Steiner, which references four of the original classes of the original Final Fantasy, in this case, Warrior (Steiner), Thief (Zidane), Black Mage (Vivi) and White Mage (Garnet). *The layout of the beds in the inn at Dali is done in the same style as the beds in the first three Final Fantasy installments. ''Final Fantasy II *During the first interlude in South Gate, the shop near the cable car is named Altair, which shares its name with the town the Wild Rose Rebellion fled to at the start of ''Final Fantasy II. **More realistically, the name "Altair" was implemented to juxtapose the item shop in the northern station of South Gate named "Vega", which is a reference to the legend in Chinese origined Japanese folklore. The stars Orihime (Vega) and Hikoboshi (Altair) are lovers separated by a river of stars (Milky Way). They are forced to meet only once a year on the seventh day of the seventh month. In Final Fantasy IX, the Aerbs Mountains seem to obstruct them and their lovesick owners. In fact, this relationship is the subject of the Mognet letter Grimo asks to deliver to Nanza. *The giant boss creature, Hilgigars, was actually meant to be Hill Gigas. Gigas is a common name in the series for oversized humanoids, most frequently seen in Final Fantasy ''and ''Final Fantasy VII, and seen again as an entire beastmen race in Final Fantasy XI and later in Final Fantasy XII. *In Gizamaluke's Grotto, the bells required to open the doors hearken back to the Goddess's Bell from Final Fantasy II which is used to open Kashuan Keep. *Pandemonium was also the name of Emperor Mateus's castle of Hell. Additionally the music that accompanies the Pandemonium of Final Fantasy IX is simply a remix of its Final Fantasy II counterpart with a slower tempo. *During the player's encounter with Ramuh, they are required to recite a story to earn his trust. The story actually describes an incident in Final Fantasy II involving an ice cave and a boulder which prompts one of the characters named Josef to sacrifice himself to save the others. *Cid's wife, Hilda, shares her name with the leader of the Fynn Resistance in Final Fantasy II. *In Lindblum, there is a man named Guy, a playable character in Final Fantasy II. *The comment on the Protection Bell is signed by Philosopher Minu. This refers to Minwu from Final Fantasy II, but lost the connection in translation in the English localization. ''Final Fantasy III *"Une's Mirror" and "Doga's Artifact" can both be bought at the auction house. Une's Mirror has the engravement: ''The body may perish, but the spirit lives on. which were Une's words in Final Fantasy III. Zemus from Final Fantasy IV also uses this line. **After the world of Terra has been destroyed, at the beginning of disc four and onwards, the player can return to the Black Mage Village and examine the gramophone in the inn. If the player possesses the Doga's Artifact and Une's Mirror, the background music will change to a melody taken from the Final Fantasy III soundtrack; "Doga and Une's Theme". This melody continues on until the player leaves the village. *Garland and Kuja's airship of destruction, Invincible, is named after the ultimate airship of Final Fantasy III. *Before fighting Necron, Zidane's party members are also revived by the non-fighting playable characters in a way similar to how the Warriors of Light were revived by Doga and Unei. *There also seems to be a thematic parallelism between Kuja/Xande and Necron/the Cloud of Darkness. Both fearing their mortality, Xande and Kuja unintentionally perform globally-perilous actions that lead both Necron and Cloud of Darkness to enter into the mortal realm and decide to revert the world to nothingness. Also, both Necron and Cloud of Darkness did not show up until the ending story as well as appearing as a final boss. The final boss music accompanying these encounters is also structurally similar. *In the game's Japanese script, Sasune is mentioned as the kingdom Prince Schneider comes from in I Want to Be Your Canary. ''Final Fantasy IV *The dwarves of Conde Petie use the same greeting as the dwarves of ''Final Fantasy IV (ラリホ, or "rariho"). However, the original saying "Lali-ho" was changed to "Rally-ho" in Final Fantasy IX. It can be explained, since "R" in Japanese sounds like a cross between "L" and "R" in English and mistranslations are common throughout the series (such as Kiros's weapons in Final Fantasy VIII being labeled "katals"). Further localization to rationalize this translation choice took place by giving the dwarves heavy Scottish accents, strongly reminiscent of 18th Century Scottish poet . 's Tetra Master card]] *Namingway appears as a Tetra Master card. The card allows the player to change the characters' names by showing it to a man in Daguerreo, similar to how Namingway allowed the player to rename characters in the original Final Fantasy IV. *Cid's last name is "Fabool", which is a homophone for the kingdom of Fabul in Final Fantasy IV. *Upon arriving in Lindblum for the first time, if the player searches the area that Steiner was just in during the ATE as he leaves the inn, they will find a sign towards the northwest part of the area called Polom's Action Figures; this a combination of the names of Palom and Porom, the twin mages of Final Fantasy IV. *One of Freya's ultimate weapons is Kain's Lance, which is a reference to Final Fantasy IV 's Dragoon, Kain Highwind. *Zorn and Thorn use Twincast, the ability of Palom and Porom. During the battle against them, they give each other the power to cast Flare and Meteorite (Comet). *The Hilda Garde 1 resembles the Lunar Whale of Final Fantasy IV. *Alexander in this game, and the Giant of Babil in Final Fantasy IV, are summoned using the same basic means: the gathering of crystals. **Also, Yoshitaka Amano's artwork of the Giant of Babil and Alexander himself look remarkably similar. *In Final Fantasy IV there are two moons, one of which is red. This is similar to the blue world of Gaia and the red one which is Terra. Similarly, in particular cutscenes both a red and blue moon are displayed in the skies of Gaia. The Ultimania guide references these as the Gaia and Terra moons, whose orbital paths cross every 16 days when one becomes closer to the planet than the other. *Vivi uses the Fire spell to melt ice in Ice Cavern. This is reminiscent of the ice blockade on Mt. Hobs, which Rydia melted with the same spell in Final Fantasy IV. *Cleyra is called "City of Illusions". The title of the song music that plays in the Feymarch in Final Fantasy IV is called "City of Illusions". *The music playing in the Black Mage Village bears some similarities to the music playing in Final Fantasy IV's Mysidia. *If the player examines the Une's Mirror in the key items screen the description will say The body may perish but the spirt lives on. This is similar to Zemus's quote The body dies but the spirt lives on in the Playstation port of Final Fantasy IV. *In Final Fantasy IV an antlion that used to be docile attacks Prince Edward. In Final Fantasy IX, likewise, an antlion that was known to be docile suddenly attacks a member of royalty, Prince Puck. *The old man who gives the player the Excalibur in exchange for the Magical Fingertip is Kokuro, the dwarven blacksmith from Final Fantasy IV. The player can find this out by getting the Magical Fingertip and talking to the innkeeper before talking to the old man. *One of the card players in the Treno Tetra Master tournament is called Gilbert, Edward's Japanese name. ''Final Fantasy V Tetra Master card]] *Steiner's Sword Magic ability is taken from ''Final Fantasy V's Mystic Knights. *Though the melody differs significantly, the "Eternal Harvest" theme played during a cutscene in Cleyra bears a resemblance to the song "Harvest" from Final Fantasy V. *Much of the melody heard in "Kuja's Theme" is heard in the Final Fantasy V song "Slumber of Ancient Earth". *Upon Cornelia's death scene in the I Want to be Your Canary sequence, the player's death theme from Final Fantasy V is heard combined into the play's music. *The moogle theme from Final Fantasy V was remixed for the background music at Mognet Central. *Boko, Bartz's chocobo companion from Final Fantasy V, has a Tetra Master card, and the images greatly resembles his original sprite. Furthermore, two black mages in the Black Mage Village hatch a young chocobo which they name Bobby Corwen, the first two syllables ("Bo" and "Co" respectively) are another allusion to the name. *Another Tetra Master card of an airship also has an image that resembles its Final Fantasy V sprite. *Freya's Lancer ability first appeared in Final Fantasy V. *In Final Fantasy V, Softs could be used to instantly kill enemies made of stone. This was also added to Final Fantasy IX. *Gilgamesh, an antagonist in Final Fantasy V, appears as a four-armed man in Alexandria, Treno, and later in Daguerreo. *Tantarian, the book monster in Alexandria, resembles a Page 64. Also, a Page 256 is featured in the cover, a Page 32 is seen on the spine, while the back cover contains a Page 128. All are "book monsters" found in Final Fantasy V's Library of the Ancients. *Exdeath's ultimate attack is called Grand Cross. Necron also uses the attack in Final Fantasy IX. *Atomos, the eidolon, is from Final Fantasy V and even bears a striking resemblance. Additionally, during the battle, he slowly sucks the party towards him, which reflects the eidolon's attack of violently sucking everything into its mouth in the zone it is attacking. *Nova Dragon is a mistranslation of Shinryu, the superboss from Final Fantasy V. *Gogo's name cropped up in Daguerreo, when an old blacksmith sought out the Magical Fingertip item. Gogo is said to be a master craftsman who made dolls that look like real people, and the secret is supposedly his fingertips. *The platform for the battle against Deathguise and Trance Kuja is identical to the one for the last boss encounter in Final Fantasy V. *If the player obtains the Excalibur II sword they get a message from Gilgamesh's brother Enkidu, mentioning that he has taken the Excalipur and left Excalibur II for Gilgamesh. Excalipoor first appeared in Final Fantasy V was the weapon Gilgamesh mistook for the legendary sword Excalibur. ''Final Fantasy VI *Trance first appeared in ''Final Fantasy VI as Terra's skill after she unlocks her esper powers. When in Trance, Terra would turn pink and be more powerful than normal, the same which happens in Final Fantasy IX. Trance was translated as "Morph" in the Final Fantasy VI English version. *The eidolon Madeen is misromanized; it was meant to invoke the name of Final Fantasy VI's Maduin (which, in the original Japanese versions of both games, was written as ディーン (Madiin)). Incidentally, the slightly-nonsensical name of its attack, "Terra Homing", was also intended to be "Terraforming". In juxtaposition, however, while Final Fantasy VI's Maduin is male, Final Fantasy IX's Madeen is female. *In Lindblum, the characters may encounter an old man named Locke, possibly a reference to Locke Cole. *The way Kuja throws Garland off of Pandemonium is reminiscent of the way Kefka throws Emperor Gestahl off of the Floating Continent. *Mog is the name of Eiko's moogle friend, as well as the moogle that joins the party in Final Fantasy VI. In juxtaposition, however, the Mog of Final Fantasy IX is female. *The floating eyeball monster, commonly known as Ahriman in the more recent games, was changed back to "Veteran", its Final Fantasy VI name. *Beatrix and Steiner's sword ability, Shock, was the name of General Leo's commands in Final Fantasy VI. *Flare Star, an attack used by Ozma and Trance Kuja, originated in Final Fantasy VI as one of the Atma Weapon's attacks. *Many magic-based enemies in Final Fantasy VI could be defeated by draining their MP through Rasp or Osmose. The enemy Valia Pira can also be defeated in this manner through the use of Quina's Magic Hammer. *The Desert Palace contains many works of fine art, including a trio of statues arranged in a triangular fashion. Two of these are decidedly demonic looking, replete with bat-like wings and tridents, and are referred to as the "Promise of the Evil God" and "Truth of the Devil". The white angelic statue in the middle is called the "Illusion of the Goddess". This is a direct allusion to the Warring Triad from Final Fantasy VI. *The area around the Chocobo Forest is called the "King Ed Plains" in the menu, referencing Edgar Roni Figaro who is the king of Figaro castle. *Treno shares numerous similarities with Jidoor and Zozo, consisting of Jidoor's lower-class. The Treno wealthy live by the waterfront, while the poor live in the hills, paralleling Jidoor, which is by the ocean, and Zozo, which is in the mountains. Both Treno and Jidoor were the only towns in the series to have an auction house. Treno is also home to many thieves, like Zozo, which is populated almost entirely of thieves. *In the town of Alexandria there is a statue commemorating a General Madelene. In Final Fantasy VI Madeline was the name of Terra Branford's mother. *Eidolons are learned by both Dagger and Eiko through the means of gemstones much in the same manner that espers are learned via magicite. This correlation is also shown when the twin jesters Zorn and Thorn draw the eidolons from Dagger trapping them in their gemstone form. *The eidolon Carbuncle has different effects depending on what gemstone Eiko has equipped. All the effects Carbuncle can grant the party (minus Vanish) are learnable from the esper Carbuncle in Final Fantasy VI. ''Final Fantasy VII *After the Prima Vista crashes into the Evil Forest, Tantalus's band plays "Rufus' Welcoming March" in an Active-Time Event, which plays in the background in the city of Junon in ''Final Fantasy VII. *On the left side of the room inside the inn located in Dali, a device will read the player's fortune and give the player his or her lucky color of the day. This is reminiscent of the first encounter Cait Sith has with the traveling party in Gold Saucer, where he keeps messing up the player's fortune. *If the player examines a large, familiar looking sword in the Lindblum weapon shop, Zidane will say, "I remember a guy with spiky hair who carried something like this," a reference to Cloud Strife, the protagonist of Final Fantasy VII, who carried a large sword named the Buster Sword. *There is a little girl in Lindblum named Elena. *During Disc 3, Alexandria is in ruins. In front of the steeple on the edge of town, a woman bearing the title of "Flower Girl" says, "He's handsome, but he's not exactly Mr. Personality..." in reference to Weimar, Pluto Knight VII. This may be an allusion to Final Fantasy VII where Aerith Gainsborough was known as the flower girl and the protagonist Cloud Strife has a col personality at the start of the game. *Zidane and Cloud experience a similar identity crisis: Zidane learns he is a Genome created for reaping the souls of Gaia, causing him to lose himself before his friends intervene and snap him out of it; in Final Fantasy VII Cloud is momentarily made to believe he is an artificially created clone and needs Tifa's help to come to his senses. *During the play in Final Fantasy IX's ending, Marcus says, "No cloud, no squall shall hinder us!", referring to Cloud Strife of Final Fantasy VII and Squall Leonhart of Final Fantasy VIII. *Steiner and Beatrix both have an ability called Climhazzard, one of Cloud's second level Limit Breaks. *Hades, a summon in Final Fantasy VII, was turned into an optional boss. *Chocobo footprints on the world map are used to call chocobos in Final Fantasy VII, act a similar way in Final Fantasy IX. *In the minigame "Mog's House" in Final Fantasy VII, the moogle's favorite food was Kupo Nuts. In Final Fantasy IX, they appear as an item to feed a moogle, and they remain a moogle's favorite food. *Both the Gaia of Final Fantasy IX and Final Fantasy VII display similar foundational life cycle structure and, thus, primary character conflicts and motives: **In Final Fantasy VII, all life consists of Mako; when a lifeform dies, its energy returns to the Planet's Lifestream where it is recycled and born again elsewhere. In Final Fantasy IX, every life possesses a soul; when a lifeform dies, its soul attempts to return to the planet's Crystal. In both games this flow of life is tampered with by the games' antagonists. ''Final Fantasy VIII *Squall is mentioned in the game's ending. ''(See above section.) *Amarant's No Mercy ability is a reference to Seifer's Limit Break attack of the same name. Both attacks involve a large ball of energy to be formed by the user. *Freya's White Draw ability is somewhat reminiscent of the Draw ability in that both takes MP/magic from the enemy to replenish the user's MP/magic stock. *A fine artist in Lindblum's Theater District can be seen painting in his art studio throughout various parts of the game (where actor Lowell Bridges takes refuge from rabid fangirls, and later where Zidane finds the Strange Potion key item). Amongst his belongings standing atop a high shelf is a sculpture of a chocobo. It takes a keen eye, however, to notice that this sculpture bears no resemblance whatsoever to the chocobo models used in Final Fantasy IX; it is in actuality the chicobo model used in Final Fantasy VIII's Chocobo Hide & Seek minigame. *The airships used to ferry people between Districts in Lindblum have "08" written on them, as do the buses in Deling City. *The theme that plays while fighting Trance Kuja, "Dark Messenger", shares its name with Diablos' GF ability. ''Final Fantasy Tactics *In ''Final Fantasy IX, Garnet was an orphan who was adopted and raised as royalty due to the real princess having died young. The same fate befalls Princess Ovelia in Final Fantasy Tactics. *A large number of equipment names and abilities are taken straight from Final Fantasy Tactics. **Many of Steiner's sword skills are named from Final Fantasy Tactics. **Before Final Fantasy IX, perfumes or fragrances are only equipable in Final Fantasy Tactics. They can only be equipped by female characters as well. The rouge itself was retroactively introduced into Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions. *In Disc 4, one of the people in Treno is named Worker #9, a reference to Worker-7-New and Worker 8. *The game-long side quest involving the Stellazzio coins uses the names of the twelve signs of the zodiac; though a common reference in the role playing genre, this may be a nod toward story of the Snake Zodiac in Final Fantasy Tactics. *Freya's ability, Reis's Wind, is named after Reis Duelar of Final Fantasy Tactics. *Another of Freya's abilities, Cherry Blossom, was Cloud Strife's 8th Limit in Final Fantasy Tactics. Allusions to the Number Nine Being the ninth installment of the series, Final Fantasy IX makes some references to the number itself. Although many of these are not necessarily deliberate allusions to the number 9 (whether they are or not is speculative), they are nonetheless present. *There are nine active members of the Knights of Pluto. At the time of the game's release, Pluto was considered the ninth planet of the Earth's solar system. *Prior to the game's start and excluding band members, there are nine active players in the Tantalus Theater Troupe's gang of thieves: Baku, Zidane, Blank, Marcus, Cinna, Ruby, and the three Nero Brothers. *There are numerous boats, airships, and war machines in the game, but only nine of these vessels carry names: the Prima Vista, the Cargo Ship, the Blue Narciss, the Viltgance, the Hilda Garde Marks I, II, and III, the Red Rose, and the Invincible. *Regent Cid Fabool IX is the ninth Cid in Lindblum's royal lineage. This may also be a reference to the fact that each prior Final Fantasy game has contained a character called Cid (including the unseen one from the original game). *His predecessor and father, Cid VIII, developed the first Mist-powered airships in 1762, led the Lindblum armada in 1771, and died in 1780; each event has a span of nine years between them. *The Prima Vista theater ship weighs exactly 8,235 tons and has a guest capacity of 288 passengers. Both figures are multiples of 9. *In the track "Ambush Attack", Nobuo Uematsu pulls off an obscure 9/4 time signature in the piece's opening measures before switching to 4/4. *If one counts Alexander, Garnet has access to nine eidolons. Even without Alexander, the Odin's Sword ability grants Garnet exactly nine Eidolon attacks. *While Eiko only has access to four eidolons, she has nine types of eidolon attacks. *An aforementioned Final Fantasy Tactics allusion references Worker #9. *One of Zidane's Dyne abilities is called Solution 9. *Altogether, there are nine friendly monsters in the game-long side quest to limit Ozma's powers. In addition, one requires 9 ores to appease the first five monsters in the quest. *Although Vivi was born six months prior to the game's events, with references citing he was "born" in 1799, his age is listed as 9 years old in the game's manual. *Before Zidane and Garnet go through the marriage ritual in Conde Petie to pass to the Iifa Tree, 99 other couples had gone through the same ritual before them. *A Fabool Publications article pinned to the wall in Card Freak Gon's house in Lindblum is written by Card Collector No. 9. *Zidane's birthday is in September, the ninth month of the year. *In order to reveal Garnet's true name on the Eidolon Wall in Madain Sari, the player must circle through the area nine times. On the ninth round, HP/MP will be recovered and all status abnormalities removed. *The Heroine Statue near the entry gate of Alexandria commemorates the valiant General Madelene, who, at 13 in 1389, fought in the Lindblum Army in the 9th Lindblum War with a mere nine soldiers under her command. *There are 9 different thief swords and staves. Other Square projects ''Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon *One of the Mognet moogles is named after Poulet's friend moogle, Atla. ''Chrono Trigger *When Cid Fabool IX is transformed from an oglop into a frog in Disc 3, his frog form greatly resembles the character Frog from Chrono Trigger. ''Vagrant Story'' *The barkeep, and later mini-theater owner, in Alexandria shares the same name and hair style of Ashley Riot, Vagrant Story's protagonist. ''Parasite Eve'' *''Final Fantasy IX'' also has a reference to another Square game, Parasite Eve, with the two owners of the synthesis shop in Lindblum, Torres and Wayne. Also, in Parasite Eve Torres dies, but in Final Fantasy IX, Torres is merely badly injured after Alexandria attacks. The two of them also have a skirmish which is practically the same as the "Safety vs. Power" lecture overheard when first entering the NYPD weapons room. Non-Square related From mythology, television shows, video games, film, and other media. Other Games *The fountain inside Lindblum Castle, upon interacting with it, mentions, "...Looks like there's no place to put the medal here." Since there are no puzzles, plot points, or anything else in the game related to this fountain, it can be assumed this is a direct reference to a similar event that takes place in Resident Evil 2. *According to a PlayStation Magazine interview with localization director Brody Phillips (now with Sega): "In the opening sequence of Alexandria, Puck says to himself, 'Engage according to mission parameters!'. This is a reference to the PC Game, ." Movies & Television *In Lindblum, a man near the air cab station will say, "Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker!", a quote from Star Trek. **Before fighting Black Waltz #2 he says the phrase "Resistance is futile," a reference to the Borg. *Necron's quote, "Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering," originally belonged to in . Additionally, Kuja's line "Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen" was used by (Darth Sidious) in . *After fighting Steiner at the beginning of the game, he says, "Bah! Only a flesh wound," a reference to a famous line of Monty Python and the Holy Grail's Black Knight. **Similarly, one of the few things Zorn and Thorn say in unison is, "Run away!" *In Disc 3, Ruby refers to Blank and Marcus as "those good ol' boys." Considering Ruby's Southern belle persona, this is most likely a reference to The Dukes of Hazzard. *After receiving a Kupo Nut, one moogle remarks that he's, "Kupo for Kupo Nuts," a parody of the Cocoa Puffs commercial. *During the Festival of the Hunt, a man being chased by a Mu screams, "Great Scott!" a reference to the Back to the Future trilogy's Doc Brown, who shouts it multiple times throughout the films. Literature *There are numerous Shakespearean allusions throughout, including the name of the Prince of Burmecia and the play I Want To Be Your Canary. The author of these plays, Lord Avon, is a direct reference to Shakespeare himself who was referred to as the "Bard of Avon." *In the original Japanese, the King in I Want to Be Your Canary played by Baku is , which is a direct reference to Shakespeare's character. I Want to Be Your Canary also has a princess called Cornelia, which likely refers to the same play, although it may also reference the location from the original Final Fantasy. *Two enemies fought in the game: Jabberwock and Bandersnatch, are two creatures from Lewis Carroll's famous poem "Jabberwocky." These names were also used for two bosses in Final Fantasy XIII. Cultural *As mentioned earlier, the game details a strained romance between Part Time Worker Mary, owner of the Vega Shop in northern station of South Gate, and Jobless Jeff, operator of the Altair Shop in the southern station, which mirrors the real-life Tanabata legend. *The statue commemorating General Madelene in Alexandria is a likely reference to the young French war officer . *The ceremony for the magical sandstorm that protects Cleyra is a homage to traditional Irish dance. Additionally, Fratley's name is based on the name of Michael Flatley, a world-famous Irish dancer. *Madain Sari is named after a pre-Islamic archaeological site in Saudi Arabia called Mada'in Saleh. In the Qur'an, the people of Mada'in Saleh, the tribe of Thamud, or the Thamudis, were a tribe that fell to the worshipping of idols. *On the floor of the Star Display room in Oeilvert is the symbol of the "triforce" (three isosceles triangles joined together at the corners to make one, larger triangle with its center missing). This is actually meant to be a symbol for the planet of Terra, where Oeilvert originates from. The shape is a common pattern that has been used in Japanese embroidery, clothing design, and architecture for centuries, though arguably it is most famous for appearing in all of the Legend of Zelda games. Others *When Steiner witnesses the barrels with the Alexandria crest being loaded in Dali village, he pokes one barrel with his sword, and Zidane, a thief who lives on an airship, pops out - a reference to the popular Kurohige pirate-in-a-barrel game. *Tantalus the name of a relatively large volcanic crater in the overlooking , , where much of Final Fantasy IX was developed at the now-defunct Square USA branch. Final Fantasy IX is sprinkled with references to Hawaii, both subtle and not-so-subtle, such as the Southern Tropical Outfits set. Allusions Category:Allusions